Tea Party
A Tea Party is a party that is attended by tens of millions of volunteers to protest Obama's massive tax increases and take are country back. It is a bipartisan movement made up of independent voters who want to purge RINOs from the Republican party so they can vote for real Republicans. At tea parties we can get away from childish libs and be around actual adults, and we get to play dress up, show off colorful signs we made and state nicknames that we have for Obama. Also they are a chance to show off are vast knowledge of American History and the Founding Fathers. Less importantly there was also a Boston Tea Party which took place in the Civil War or something when Massachusetts declared Independents and became the first State. 1 History The Tea Party started when people suddenly realized on January 20, 2009 that America was no longer what the Founders invisoined. In response to President Obama trying to turn America into a new Soviet empire, small groups of patroits across all the states began to form Tea Parties, where we talked about how socialism is WRONG and let it be known that there will be a revolution if you try to give us healthcare. The Tea Parties began to form the momentum of a runaway freight train. How are they so popular? Because people knew that Obama was going to take away all are rights such as are Second Commandment right to bear arms which is promised by the Bill Of Rights. And taking away are Bill of Rights is NOT in the Constitution. Show me where it says Obama can do that. Exactly. So they became Independents and I do NOT mean pretentious indie independents like arthouse movie Magnolia, I mean people who look at BOTH sides like Glenn Beck. Thanks to Beck I know now to put all my money in gold and state for the record that gold and NOT silver is what the Founding Fathers intended are standard to be. Because no one likes Obama pretty much everyone in America attends as we saw on Independents Day in 2009 when over 25 million attended the Tea Party in Washington D.C. The Tea Parties are sweeping the nation and soon we will see a new party be formed to take on the Democrat party and it will be known as the Tea Party. And the sooner that happens, the better. Philosophy Do NOT tread on us is are mission statement. The fact is are ancestors settled America because it was the land of Lincoln, Washington and Reagan, the land of opportunity. Obama wants to take that opportunity by taking are liberty which is one of are Natural Rights. What we need is somebody who is a conservative like Ron Paul. If Paul met Obama he would kick him right in his Saudi jewels and say to him "Get off my plane" because Air Force One should really be Ron Pauls plane. We also need more war and Obama needs to grow a spine. Treason is defined as not launching preemptive attacks at anyone who we dont like and lets turn Iran into a new Grand Canyon. However Obama would rather make a peace garden with his wife and kids. What a trader. And I am NOT a chickenhawk. I am a MAN. Obama hates America Obama got elected because he said the same old line of "hope and change". The liberals loved him and they thought he was a rock star. He'll be a better rock star then a president thats for sure, and at least he might actually be qualified for that. Libs want to put this guys face on Mount Rushmore but he has NOT accomplished anything. So lets inpeach Obama and say "Aloha" when we kick him back to Hawaii which is NOT where hes from hes actually from Kenya. Did I mention White slavery and how where the Jews for Obamas ovens THIS. Obama wants us all to be slaves which is why he ran against the Republican party whos goal is to abolish slavery. Also he wants to put us in ovens. Then he will give all are rights to the minoritys so that they can make are children gay. I do NOT want to watch my son flower into a beautiful transsexual woman. Am I supposed to see my son shine as an ice dancing queen? NO. Media reactoin The media is trying to make fun of us by making pictures available of are parties that are actually of liberal plants. These pictures try to show that we cant spell. I can spell just fine thanks. There also trying to say that where racist against Obama because are signs show him as a monkey. Stoners on the LEFT called Bush a monkey while watching The Daily Show but no one said THEY were racist. Double standards. Mabye instead of bothering us the media should focus on how Obama wasnt bowing he was sucking Saudi gems. That is NOT straight. Bottom line is the media needs to treat us with more respect like how FOX News treated those anti-American whackos who had anti-war protests under Bush otherwise they will be very sorry. Thank you FOX News for keeping us infromed. References 1 Michelle Bachmann